1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to tools for working on motor vehicles, and in particular to a spark plug tool for installing a spark plug in an engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gasoline powered internal combustion engines for motor vehicles utilize a spark plug for each piston and cylinder. The engine compartment of a modern vehicle often is crowded because of power assist, pollution control and air conditioning equipment. Often, the spark plugs are concealed from view and difficult to reach.
This can be particularly a problem when attempting to thread the spark plug threads into a threaded hole in the engine. Socket wrenches are currently used, but it is difficult to start the threads with a socket wrench, when the threaded hole is not visible and conditions are crowded. Users often insert a spark plug by hand and thread it hand tight. Then the user will insert a socket type spark plug wrench over the spark plug to fully tighten the spark plug. Sometimes, the user cannot reach the position that he needs in order to thread the spark plug in by hand. Inserting the spark plug into the socket, then using an extension member to try to insert the spark plug into the threaded hole is also not easy.